


The heir of the Black family (Male reader x Multi/Harem)

by Azalex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bill Weasley Bashing, But Not a Gary Stu, Character Bashing, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Molly Weasley Bashing, More Powerful Harry, Multi, New pure-blood family, Powerful OC, Reader is a Member of the House of Black (Harry Potter), Reader is a Member of the House of Slytherin, Reader is the son of Sirius Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalex/pseuds/Azalex
Summary: (Y/n) Black, son of Sirius Black and Loréna Black née Sertrox, is a pureblood wizard living in the United States after a letter from his father he makes the decision to return to the United Kingdom and continue his studies at Hogwarts for its fourth year.At the same time Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic are preparing a big tournament.And the Dark Lord regains his strength and sets in motion a plan to recover a new body.Male Reader x Multi/Harem.Powerful protagonist but not a Gary Stu.I am not an English native speaker so I am sorry for the mistakes.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Daphne Greengrass/Reader, Fleur Delacour/Reader, Harem/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17





	1. Bio, timeline and harem

**Bio, timeline and harem**

(Y/n) Black is an English pureblood wizard who lived in the United States, he is transferred to Hogwarts for his fourth year.

Born two days before Harry on July 29, 1980 (which means that he could have been the chosen one of the prophecy in the same way as Neville), he has black hair and gray eyes (not necessarily up to you to tell me).

His parents are Sirius Black and Loréna Black née Sertrox.

The Sertroxes are a pureblood family descended from Salazar Slytherin but also Rowena Ravenclaw, (Y/n) will prove to be a Parseltongue like his mother. He is also a natural Legilimens and was trained by his mother in Occlumency. He also possesses the gift of Oneiromancy.

He became heir of Slytherin family on the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

His mother fled Britain with him upon learning that the Dark Lord was looking for the Prophecy Child who could be (Y/n), she was warned by Bellatrix LeStrange née Black in a moment of lucidity . She did not want to return to the UK due to Sirius' imprisonment, she will become Ilvermorny's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

(Y/n) grew up in USA; he study in Ilvermorny in the house of the Horned Serpent.

During his second year, he participated in an exchange program with the school of Uagadou where he learned in particular to rely less on his magic wand, to become an animagus and to make great progress in transfiguration.

(Y / n) is gifted on a broomstick but has never integrated a Quidditch team, he is a good student although he only does the minimum in the subjects that interests him little; he is a good (very good) duellist with a good instinct.

(Y/n)'score at the end of the third year:  
Herbology: Acceptable  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations  
Study of Ancient Runes: Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

In his third year he learns his father's escape and at the end of his year he receives a letter from him.

In a dream (Oneiromancy) he learns a Parseltongue spell for summon to him Salazar Slytherin's wand

(Y/n) is a gray wizard, he is not afraid to use all forms of magic even the darkest; he also has great magical potential.

(Y/n) has two wands, a wand in Red Oak and Horned Serpent horn, 30 cm/11,8" flexible. And another that belonged to Salazar Slytherin (Snakewood 33cm/13", Basilisk horn), he also has a firebolt sent by his father and a magic dagger belonging to the Black family (which he knows how to use).

Timeline:  
-1970 start of Voldemort's reign  
-September 1971: Sirius Black and Loréna Sertrox go to Hogwarts for the first time.  
-End 1978 Sirius and Loréna are married  
-29 July 1980 birth of (Y/n) Black  
-January 1981 After agreeing Lorena and their son flee to North America while Sirius remains in the UK to continue the fight against Voldemort  
\- November 2, 1981 Lorena learns the Potters 'deaths, the murder of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius' incarceration (she doesn't believe for a moment that Sirius is guilty). And the "death" of Voldemort.  
-July 29, 1991: (Y/ n)'s 11th anniversary  
-September 1, 1991 (Y/ n) go to Ilvermorny for the first time, he is sorted to the house of the Horned Serpent and received his first wand in Red Oak and Horned Serpent horn.  
-29 July 1992: (Y/ n)'s 12th anniversary his application for the exchange program with the school of Uagadou is accepted.  
\- September 1, 1992: (Y/n) go to Uagadou  
-In 1993: (Y/n) becomes an animagus.  
\- End of June 1993: (Y/n) returns in the United States.  
-29 July 1993: (Y/ n)'s 13th anniversary  
-July 30, 1993: (Y/n) learns that his father Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.  
\- September 1, 1993: (Y/n) returns in Ilvermorny  
-June 15, 1994: (Y/n) and Loréna both receive a letter from Sirius  
-June 16, 1994: Through a dream (Y/n) learns a spell allowing him to make Salazar Slytherin's wand come to him, in the evening he uses this spell and retrieve his ancestor's wand.  
-18 June 1994 after a discussion with his mother (Y/n) decides to return to UK and continue her studies at Hogwarts; his mother cannot follow him for the moment.  
-September 1, 1994, (Y /n) go to Hogwarts.

(Y/n) Harem:  
Hermione Granger

Daphné Greengrass

(I don't really know who to use to represent her so if you have any ideas)

Nymphadora Tonks

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black

Fleur Delacour

Luna Lovegood (maybe)

Tracey Davies (maybe)

(Same as for Daphne)

Susan Bones (maybe)

Pansy Parkinson (perhaps)

Narcissa Malfoy (maybe, why not, it can be funny)

Iris Potter (female version of Harry Potter, maybe)

Ginny Weasley (maybe if Harry becomes Iris if not she will stay with Harry anyway)

Some questions for you:

Magical creature animagus?

(If yes give the same to other characters?)

Or a magical creature familiar?

(If yes give the same to other characters?)

Or both?

(If yes give the same to other characters?)

Or neither?

Harry Potter or Iris Potter?

If I turn Harry into a woman do I have to do the same for Draco?

It's up to you to give me your opinion on the characters where there is "maybe" in parenthesis.

I want to avoid doing a Gary Stu, so if I go too far don't hesitate to let me know.


	2. Additional informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More informations

In the order of the questions asked:

Here is (Y/n)'s Animagus form:

A Dire Wolf (it's a middle ground between a magical creature and a non-magical creature; it's also a very big dog like daddy Sirius).

(Yes its Ghost from Game of Thrones and (Y/n) has the same ability to be silent, for the size it is between the size in GoT and the size in the books)

(Y/n) also has a female black owl with amber-golden eyes. (One of the same species Sirius uses to send a letter to Harry).

And as a familiar the ONE and ONLY KING GHIDORAH:

It's a joke that would be way too powerful. (But that would be very cool)

More seriously it's a female Horned Serpent named Kisara (not sure of the name):

(Imagine her white rather than black)

As we do not know the abilities of a Horned Serpent, I therefore decided on his powers:  
-Invisibility  
-Fly  
-Project lightning through her gem on her forehead  
-Size change  
\- Deadly venom (not as powerful as Basilisk venom)  
(it doesn't seem too bad)

(Y/n)'s Horned Serpent is 8, 2 feet long.

Other important characters may have Animagus form and/or a magical creature familiar, I haven't made up my mind yet but don't be surprised if that happens.

Harry Potter will become Iris Potter and will be part of the harem, she keeps her mother's eyes and her father's hair and wears glasses, and these are the changes that this implies:  
-Severus still hate her but less than if she was Harry.  
-Being a woman it seems logical to me that she is closer to Hermione than to Ron, so she is much more diligent in class (Hermione is always the first of their promotions but Iris is not far behind)  
-Following Hermione's advice, Iris did not choose Divination but Study of Ancient Runes.  
For the rest nothing changes and of course she is still the Chosen one.

After some thought Draco will remain a man that will make it easier for me to bring something up for the story.

All the characters "maybe" join the harem if I find a good way to do it, to which will surely be added Katie Bell.

I forgot to warn you but risk bashing it is possible that there is some bashing for Albus Dumbledore; Molly, Ron and Bill Weasley

Here is also (Y/n)'s titles:

Heir of the most noble and most ancient house of Slytherin

Heir of the most noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw

Heir of the noble and ancient house of Sertrox

Heir of the most noble and most ancient house of Le Fay (in this fanfiction Morgan le Fay is the ancestor of the Black family)

Heir of the noble and most ancient house of Black

The other characters belonging to important families also have titles, for examples: Sirius is Lord Black, Lorena is Lady Black and Sertrox, Iris is heiress Potter and Peverell (maybe even Gryffindor), Draco is heir Malfoy (and hoped to be heir Black) Lucius is Lord Malfoy et cetera.


	3. Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony

Before we start some information.

I found the people to portrayed Daphne and Tracey:

Daphne Greengrass:

Imagine her without the elder wand and with a lipstick of a more neutral color.

Source: electroheaddd (Reddit) Le_Blaaanc_cosplay(Instagram)

Tracey Davis:

I also found ideas to integrate all the female characters into a romantic relationship with (Y/n) without it doing forced/being false I just still have a doubt for Ginny, but not all will be in the harem immediately (and that may take time for some) but some are already there before the story even begins (I'll let you guess who), I will also add Gabrielle Delacour and I think about why not add Astoria Greengrass I have already an idea for it.

Gabrielle Delacour:

_~ ~ "Parseltongue" ~ ~_

_" Think "_

"Speak"

**** The Sorting ceremony ** **

August 31, 1994

Due to the attack that had taken place during the Quidditch World Cup final, (Y/n) could not arrive in London until late in the afternoon, fortunately Professor McGonagall was still available to take charge of him and did not seem surprised to meet Sirius and Lorena Black's son and even seemed happy. She took (Y/n) to Diagon Alley to buy the supplies he would need this year but apart from the Fourth year books he already had everything, then to Madam Malkin so he could buy his uniform robes for Hogwarts, robes he can pick up tomorrow at the first hour.

Finally Professor McGonagall also handed him his ticket for the Hogwarts Express and told him where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was and how to get there, after that she took him to the Leaky Cauldron before taking her leave. (Y/n) took a room and went to bed after eating.

September 1, 1994

His robes in his trunk and his stomach full, (Y/n) left straight for King's Cross station. He arrived early in front of the Hogwarts Express he hadn't seen anybody yet, with a simple Levitation Charm (Y/n) carried his trunk and the cage of his black owl Nyx inside the train and choosing the first compartment, he put his trunk away.

Shortly before the train left a group of Hufflepuffs entered his compartment, one of them started a conversation with (Y/n) introducing himself as Cedric Diggory asking him in which house he was because he had never seen him.

“At the moment none, I'm new. "  
"You look a bit old for being a first year. "  
“Because I'm not, I'm a fourth year, I come from Ilvermorny. "  
“Oh that explains the accent. "

The discussion changed when one of Cedric’s friends asked him what he had seen during the Death Eaters attack during the Quidditch World Cup.

(Y/n) took the opportunity to sleep the rest of the way.

Finally the trip ended when the train approached Hogsmeade station and (Y/n) changes to put on his robe.

When he got off the train Professor McGonagall had come to pick him up, to accompany him to the Great Hall with the first years, (Y/n) was therefore there in the Great Hall of Hogwarts a few meters behind the first year students, anxious.

He was not anxious because of the sorting ceremony, he had been anxious when he was sorted in Ilvermorny and that was four years ago now he was anxious because for the first time in years he was going to use his name his real name 'Black' when they fled his mother had used an alias name 'Edge' that had become theirs for 13 years but that ended today, he finally felt like he was himself.

But he still dreaded the reaction of the others, the Blacks didn't really have a good reputation with the light Families and he wasn't going to be appreciated by the dark Families either, and the Muggleborns had most certainly heard of what his father had supposedly done or just because the Black family had sided with the Dark Lord. With a little luck he will be able to get along with the children of neutral families.

There is also the case of Iris Potter, in his letter his father told him that she, her best friends and Remus Lupin knew that Sirius was innocent and that the real traitor is the rat, his mother also told him that when they were babies he and Iris were almost inseparable but he had no memory only a few pictures in an album, and above all (Y / n) couldn't help but be jealous, his father had escaped for her and a voice in his head couldn't help but think that she was trying to steal his father from him, he knew it was stupid that she had no one left but impossible to silence that voice.

While waiting for the end of the first years’s sorting, (Y / n) observed the teacher table, two of them caught his attention Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, his mother had warned him to watch out for these two, the first because he hated his father hatred who had a good chance of falling on him which was probably already the case given the look that the potions professor threw at him, and the second because despite his appearance of a kind grandfather or a paternal figure some had managed to see through appearances and to see that he was really a manipulator working for 'the greater good' but as they say hell is paved with good attention. The other teachers, though watching him from time to time, were rather focused on the sorting

(Y / n) decided to focus on the student tables and started with the one on the far right the Slytherin table, he quickly noticed his 'cousin' Draco Malfoy, his mother had never understood why Narcissa Black had married Lucius Malfoy, still according to his mother Narcissa was a sublime, brilliant young woman wanting to become a mediwitch and deserved so much better than ending up as a trophy wife for Lucius Malfoy, her most likely hypothesis is that she was forced to marry Lucius by Druella and Walburga Black, common process among important wizarding families but (Y/n) think Lucius Malfoy was the worst possible choice tied with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

(Y/n) lost interest in the Slytherin table and continued with the Ravenclaw table. He noticed a young woman with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant silver eyes looking at him smiling, instinctively (Y/n) smiled back.

At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric gave him a quick nod which he returned, he also felt that someone had been looking at him for a while already; his gaze met a young red-haired witch with long hair, her face covered with freckled and feminine curves already well developed for her age, she quickly turned her head, blushing when she noticed that (Y/n) was looking at her.

Finally he focused on the Gryffindors. His gaze flew over a group of redheads and stopped on a young woman with jet black hair reaching her shoulders and shiny emerald green eyes wearing round glasses and above all a lightning-shaped scar on her forehead, Iris Potter.

 _"She's cute."_ Thought (Y/n) before mentally slapping himself.

He watched Iris for a few seconds, she was chatting with another witch with had light skin, bright brown eyes, lots of bushy brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes and rather large front teeth but despite this detail she too was very cute.

_"Is not the time to think about that (Y/n). "_

It must have been Hermione Granger, in his letter his father had told him that she was Iris's best friend and that without her he could not have escaped and that he would surely have received the Dementor's Kiss. And for that (Y/n) would be eternally grateful.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"This year we welcome a student who comes to us from Ilvermorny and who has decided to do his fourth year and the following ones I hope here at Hogwarts."

"Let me introduce you (Y / n) Black!"

As he suspected upon hearing his name the whole room fell silent and everyone quickly deduced that he could only be the son of one person Sirius Black still accused of being a killer, a traitor and a Death Eater.

Although all the students seemed to shock, frighten or both, the professors did not seem surprised, probably warned beforehand by Dumbledore.

Despite the tension in the air (Y/n) couldn't help but find Malfoy's face hilarious.

Professor McGonagall with the Sorting Hat still in hand motioned for him to come over with a reassuring smile on her lips and to sit on the stool like the first years before him.

Once seated Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on him.

"I see ... at Hogwarts the closest house to the Horned Serpent is Ravenclaw but you might as well have your place in Gryffindor like your father, or Slytherin like your mother hum... and Salazar would curse me if I did not send one of his last descendants and heir in his house therefore"

"SLYTHERIN!!!" yelled the hat followed by some shy applause from the Slytherin table, others cheering out of politeness.

"One more thing my boy finds Salazar's office that will benefit you I'm sure. " The hat told him before Professor McGonagall took it off his head.

(Y/n) noticed the disappointed face of Professor McGonagall but also Iris and Hermione as a red-haired boy next to them seemed to be very happy with the sorting. Draco seemed worried, angry or both at the same time.

His neutral robe took Slytherin’s coloring and (Y / n) stood up.

As he walked over to the Slytherin table a dark-brown-haired witch with brown eyes of his age motioned for him to sit next to her. She introduced herself as Tracey Davis and also introduced her to her best friend Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria Greengrass.  
Daphne has long platinum blonde hair and iced-blue eyes her sister has the same hair but shorter and green eyes, all three are very pretty. Greeting them Daphne barely answered him and Tracey told her not to pay attention to Daphne and that she wasn't nicknamed the Ice Queen for nothing but (Y/n) figured there was something else.

The feast went strangely well, (Y/n) heard a few times someone say his name and a few glances on him but he remained focused on his discussion with Tracey and Astoria who avoided mentioning his father, they mostly asked him questions about Ilvermorny or about him, from time to time Daphne took part in the discussion but she carefully avoided looking at (Y/n), the discussion drifted and (Y/n) told them about his year in Uagadou then they had a debate on which schools was the best.

After making a few start-of-term notices, Professor Dumbledore announces that instead of having Quidditch this year which created lots of mayhem, a very special event is going to take place at Hogwarts. Before he goes on, a strange man with a magical eye appears in the Great Hall. Dumbledore presents him as Alastor Moody, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Afterwards, Dumbledore states this event is the Triwizard Tournament, which will start at the end of October on Hallowe'en. The Tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand Galleons. Though it wasn't in play in the past due to the vast number of student deaths, Dumbledore reveals that the British Ministry of Magic have decided to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including that no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration.

 _"So no tournaments for me anyway, hoping it's funny to watch."_ Thought (Y/n).

After that the welcoming feast was over, and the students made their way to their common rooms.

When the Prefect said the password to enter the Slytherin common room (Y/n) wondered if he could open the door by speaking Parseltongue but he already had a bad enough reputation like that without having to add the fact that he speaks a language categorized as belonging to the Dark Arts but the Slytherins might react differently, he was a descendant of Salazar after all and according to the Sorting Hat his heir, he would have to think about it.

The common room was quite gloomy and not very warm although (Y / n) really likes the green color, but the view under the lake was magnificent.

Snape walked in and made his welcome speech, (Y/n) listened intently he didn't want to have any problems with him on his first day.

The speech could be summed up by outside the common room the Slytherins were to act as a united front against the other three houses, and that he expected from his students nothing less than excellence, that they be exemplary, punctual and that they respect the rules and especially the curfew, strangely he stared at (Y/n) saying the last sentence.

Snape concluded by informing the new students that they will be getting their schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast.

Once Snape left, the Prefect showed them the dormitories, on the right the boys' dormitory on the left the girls' dormitory of course the boys were not allowed to go to the girls' dormitory and vice versa, Tracey whispered to him that everyone did not respect this rule and winked at him. Each dormitory floor corresponds to a year, the more you go down the more years you advance.

Luckily the Slytherin dormitories were made up of single rooms the name of the owner of the room was marked on a plaque on the door, if two people had the same last name the initial of the first name was added at the beginning, (Y/n) n didn't want to find him sharing his room with Malfoy.

And he didn't want anyone to find her out.

Thinking of her and seeing that Malfoy was getting closer to him, (Y/n) wished Tracey, Astoria and Daphne good night they gave him back and he went to his room, after closing the door and casting a few spells to be sure he was tranquil and safe he opened his trunk to let out his familiar.

A magnificent white Horned Serpent.

~ ~ "So Kisara, I hope you haven't waited too long." ~ ~  
~ ~ "I mostly slept, but next time I'll stay with you. "~ ~  
~ ~ "I think from tomorrow I could let you explore the place, there is a lake that you should like. But I'm counting on you not to attack anyone and to keep a low profile "~ ~

Kisara nodded and left to explore her new surroundings.

(Y/n) went to take a shower before going to bed, tomorrow going between a long day.

****End notes:** **

(I have a doubt between Mediwitch and Healer, I don't know which of the two and the most important)

(I hesitate for the next chapter to show the sorting ceremony in other characters POV like Iris, Hermione, Draco. Your opinion?)

(Please feel free to give me your opinion, any passages that could be improved, or any other constructive criticism.)

(I am not an English native speaker so I am sorry for the mistakes. If you see any errors please let me know)


	4. Chapter 1.5: The Sorting ceremony (other POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I realized after posting the 1st chapter that I had forgotten a part that introduces Moody and the Triwizard Tournament (in my memory the tournament was announced at the same time as the arrival of the students other schools) if you missed it, do not hesitate to go and reread chapter 1.

Third person POV :

After the first year sorting, Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"This year we welcome a student who comes to us from Ilvermorny and who has decided to do his fourth year and the following ones I hope here at Hogwarts."

"Let me introduce you (Y/ n) Black!"

Iris POV :

"(Y/n) Black? Sirius has a son? I I have a godbrother?!?"Thought Iris shocked.

"I can't wait to talk to him; I hope he will go to Gryffindor with me."

Hermione POV :

Beside her Ron gave a snort of disgust.

"A problem Ronald?" "  
"He's part of the Black family, I'm sure he's a like Malfoy, a pure-blood bigot."  
" If you haven't figured yet Ronald, he is Sirius's son." Hermione whispered. "I'm sure he's like him and has nothing in common with the rest of the Black family."  
"Prepare to be disappointed Herms, just look at him, acromantula silk robe, dragon-hide boots, he just wants to show everyone that he is part of a rich family."

Draco POV :

"What?!! Sirius Black's offspring is still alive? That's not how it should be, I AM the future Lord Black. I must tell father as soon as possible! "

Tracey POV :

"Well, it's about time you finally showed yourself, (Y/ n)." said Tracey to herself with a small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note : Sorry for the short chapter (if you can call it a chapter), I thought I was more inspired than that and made a longer chapter, but unfortunately this is not the case.  
> So I prefer to post the "chapter" as it is and move on and focus on the real chapter 2.


	5. First day

(Y/n) got up early for his first day at Hogwarts, after taking a shower and getting ready he left his bedroom to go to the common room, Kisara also took the opportunity to become invisible and go out too.

As he entered the Common Room, he noticed Tracey and Daphne waiting outside the entrance to the boys' dormitory.

"Good morning Tracey, Good morning Daphne, did you sleep well?"  
"Morning (Y/n), pretty good and you?" Tracey replied followed by a simple "Good morning" from Daphne.  
(Y / n) nodded.  
"The beds here are more comfortable than those in Ilvermorny I slept like a rock..., but are you waiting for someone?"  
"Yes, we were expecting you. "  
"Me? Why?"  
"Well since is your first year here, we thought with DaphDaph that you would need some help while you get used to Hogwarts."  
"Daphdaph?"Asked (Y/n) his gaze on Daphne but her icy gaze made him focus on Tracey.  
"Uh ... yes I gladly accept. Thank you very much."

Continuing to chat they made their way to the Great Hall, once they were seated at the Slytherin table they were quickly joined by Astoria.

"Good morning Astoria, did you sleep well?" "  
"Good morning (Y/n) very well thank and you?" "  
"Pretty good thank you. "

After a quick polite exchange their breakfasts appeared in front of them and they began to eat while chatting.

During breakfast, Snap passed to the students their schedules, luckily Tracey, Daphne and (Y/n) had chosen the same electives; Arithmancy, study of ancient runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of the day with the Ravenclaws." Tracey commented with her schedule in hand.  
"And is that a good thing or a bad thing? » Asked (Y/n).  
"It depends; they can be unbearable at times, always trying to prove that they are better than everyone else."  
"Um ... I guess they must see the Slytherins as future dark mages."  
"Ah ah surely." Laughed Tracey followed by Astoria and Daphne.  
"Oh no."  
"A problem ?"  
"We have history of magic this afternoon."  
"And?"  
"The problem is Binns, his classes are mortally boring even Daphne has a hard time keeping up."  
"It's false!" Said Daphne indignantly.  
"Don't lie to me, I've seen you fall asleep more than once in class, the only one who manages to follow is Granger she is even better than Daphdaph in classes. "  
(Y/n) heard like a growl from Daphne but he didn't know if it was because Tracey had called him Daphdaph again or if she didn't like being compared to Granger, maybe both.  
"Granger? Hermione Granger?"  
"Yes her, you know her?"  
"Well, only in name."  
"Really and from where?" Asked Daphne suspiciously.

Not wanting to talk about his father and even less about the letter he had received from him (Y/n) changed the discussion's topic what the girls noticed and asked them to tell him about the different teachers they were going to have this year. Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor but also Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House is a very good teacher if not the best strict but fair and never favors her own house which is not really the case with Severus Snape the potion teacher and Head of Slytherin House who rarely takes points from his house students preferring detention hours of cleaning cauldrons although he remains extremely competent at brewing potions too bad he is not a good teacher and scares many of the students. Luckily they haven't taken divination and won't have period with Professor Trelawney who is known to be ... eccentric.  
Rubeus Hagrid a half-giant professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts is known to have a special love for dangerous magical creatures and to be mocked by Draco and his gang and therefore by many of the other Slytherins but Tracey tells him that she and Daphne weren't among them. Astoria added that she didn't either, that's when (Y/n) found out she was only a year younger, so she was in third year. He also learned that Hagrid knew a lot about magical creatures but found it hard to gain respect as a teacher and was quite close to Iris Potter.  
Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House is the charms teacher and former Dueling Champion is highly respected despite his size or being part goblins, he treats all students the same, he is also more tolerant of disobedience than most of the other teachers, known to rarely hand out detentions and deduct house points and fairly considerate with his students.

Pomona Sprout the Head of Hufflepuff and professor of Herbology is very cheerful, positive and loyal, but also very professional and fair and would reprimand her students if necessary.  
Aurora Sinistra the astronomy teacher is a serious and strict woman, but a competent teacher.  
Septima Vector the arithmancy teacher is known to be very strict and given tons of homework which puts off students to choose this elective but despite her rigor she remains a competent and qualified teacher.  
Bathsheda Babbling is Study of Ancient Runes teacher, she is a runes genius and the youngest among Hogwarts teachers, she only turned 24, due to the close proximity between her age and the age of her students she s 'gets along very well with them but tries to remain as professional as possible, several students even have a crush on her.  
Like him, Astoria, Tracey and Daphne do not know much about the new professor Alastor Moody except that he is a former top Aurors and is said to have played a role in the imprisonment of many of the inhabitants of Azkaban.

The first two hours of class passed quickly, Professors Flitwick and Sprout chose to review what the students had seen in their third year, they also made sure they (Y/n) had the same knowledge, luckily the classes at Ilvermorny and Hogwarts were very similar anyway for charmes and Herbology classes and (Y/n) had the same knowledge as the other students, Professor Flitwick was even amazed to see that (Y/n) was able to cast spells without a wand, a know-how that would only be studied at Hogwarts during the 7th year. After Sprout lesson (Y n) thought that all the teachers were going to do the same thing during their first hour of lessons.

In their free hour before lunch, Tracey had to leave and asked Daphne to show at (Y/n) the various important places of Hogwarts like the Dumbledore and the other teachers' offices, the kitchens, the infirmary, the Owlery and the park but also places to avoid such as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

As they walked in silence through the corridors (Y / n) decided to ask Daphne a question that burned his lips.

"Daphne?"  
"Yes ?"  
"... I um... I wondered if there was a problem between us? You barely speak to me."  
"I... is nothing personal (Y/n) I just have a hard time trusting people I meet, being the heiress to a great pureblood house my parents always told me to be careful especially when the other pureblood houses are so calculating, and I also often attract people who are only looking to win my favor or those of the Greengrass family or just some person who um... just want to be the one to date with Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen. I...I get along well with the other girls in our year, but I'm only really close to Astoria and Tracey."  
"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of that, I've never had this problem."  
"But you are the heat the Black family?"  
"When my mother fled England during the war against Voldemort, we changed our name, in Ilvermorny I was called (Y/n) Edge it was only since my return in England that I took back my real name, so I'm lucky no one has ever approached me because I'm the heir of the Black family and lying to everyone about my name meant that I wasn't too close to a lot of peoples, but the past is the past and ... uh I really want us to become friends, not because you're heiress of the Greengrass family and other pureblood bullshit but because you are you Daphne."

Daphne stared him in the eyes for a few seconds to know if he was telling the truth and she must have found her answer because she hugged (Y/n).  
"Thanks (Y/n) me too, I was afraid you were like Malfoy."  
Recovering from his surprise (Y/n) hugged her back.  
"Please don't insult me."

While laughing they ended up our tour going to the library where they found Tracey and Astoria.

While he is in the Hogwarts section an old book fell from one of the bookcases. "To be an heir or a descendant of one of the founders at Hogwarts."  
This couldn't be a coincidence the sorting hat had told him he was the heir of Slytherin and after all Hogwarts seemed to have a conscience, perhaps Hogwarts recognized him as well.  
If he is really the heir of one of the founders, this book could be useful, how to be sure that the sorting hat is right and how to prove it, the words of a hat even a magical hat that he is the only one to have heard or this book falling before him is not sufficient evidence, perhaps the best choice would be to go to Gringott is to do an inheritance test but at the moment he didn't have time for that, let alone permission.  
Either way, borrowing this book isn't a bad idea, so (Y/n) walked over to Madam Pince with other Hogwarts books in his arms.

Torture was the only word (Y / n) could think of as he left the history of magic class.

"How did you manage to put up with this for three years?"  
"Generally I sleep and I copy Daphne note."  
"Daphne? "Asked (Y/n) hopefully.

"Perhaps." Daphne concluded, walking past and heading first towards their next class.

Tracey decided to take him aside.  
"Well (Y / n) what did you do to her when you were just the two of you? "  
"Nothing, nothing at all we just discussed. "  
"We're going to say I believe you... for now," Tracey said unconvinced.

The class day ended and after another visit to the library to do their homework, (Y/n) went to the Great Hall still with Daphne and Tracey, where they met up with Astoria for dinner.

"So what do you think of your first day at Hogwarts?"  
"I am glad to have spent it with you two, oh and with you too Astoria even though we haven't seen each other much."  
"We'll have to fix that then." Replied Astoria with a small smile on her lips.

During the meal (Y/n) thoughtful he really had a great day He did not think he will bond so quickly with someone and even less with three people but he was more than delighted he thought that to be the son of a infamous criminal would make that people would have fled him like the plague but tanks to Tracey this was not the case and he could feel that they were sincere.

The girls thought the same on their own and Astoria hoped she could spend more time with (Y/n) maybe even on a Hogsmeade weekend trips.

After hearing what happened to Draco with Professor Moody (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh followed by Tracey, Astoria and a mocking smile from Daphne, a laugh that quickly caught Draco's attention.

"A problem Black?"  
"Not at all dear cousin, I just find your story funny and I wish I was there to see it myself." "

To say that Malfoy had disliked his remark would be an understatement, and the discussion escalated quickly very quickly.  
"And unlike you Malfoy I don't confuse cunning with cowardice." "  
"You are not allowed to speak to me like this I am the future Lord of the Malfoy family."

"I'm not afraid of your family Draco or your name, the only interesting person in your family is your mother and it's because she's a Black, she deserved better than someone like your father, I understand why Andromeda ran away when she learned she was to marry someone as cowardly and pathetic as Lucius Malfoy. "

(Y / n) moved closer to him for whisper in his ear.  
"And between us, we both know which of our fathers is Voldemort's little doggie."

As Draco's head, (Y/n) was sure he hadn't appreciated his father being called a coward, pathetic or a doggie. Ready to take his wand out of its holster with a flick of the wrist, (Y/n) waited for Draco to attack first.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on the point of view, the Head Boy intervenes before the first spell is cast, separating the two young men.  
"It's not over Black, my father will hear about it."  
"I don't doubt it Malfoy, I don't doubt it."

Finally the tension eased and everyone returned to their occupations.

"Looks like you just made an enemy, (Y/n)." Daphne told him as she approached him.  
"Um, I'm not afraid of Malfoy let alone his father, but his mother is something else, if she's like Aunt Andromeda she can be terrifying. "  
"Aunt Andromeda? Tracey asked.  
"I will tell you another time, but now I have to write a letter, good night Tracey, good night Daphne, good night Astoria. "  
"Good night (Y/n)" Each of the girls replied.

As he wrote a letter to his mother in his room, Kisara told him to follow her because she had found something.

The something in question was a snake symbol on one of the walls of the common room emitting a faint hiss similar to Parseltongue but too faint to be understood.

After checking that no one was in the common room (Y/n) tried something.

~ ~ "Open up!"~~

In front of him the wall fell apart to reveal a door with the Slytherin symbol on it and a complex set of runes, probably protective runes thought (Y/n), but it opened on its own when (Y/n) put his hand to the doorknob, the door opened into a hallway whose the torches on the wall lit up when (Y/n) crossed the threshold, behind him he could hear the wall closing. Following the torches he came to a second door, opening it he find an office decorated in green, silver and snakes statutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh the second chapter is done, I was initially not very inspired for this chapter but in the end I am quite satisfied with it even if I have some doubts about the passage with Daphne and with Draco.
> 
> I do not leave a small preview of the next chapter content because I tend to often change my mind and completely modify a chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to give me your opinion, any passages that could be improved, or any other constructive criticism.
> 
> I am not an English native speaker so I am sorry for the mistakes. If you see any errors please let me know

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English native speaker so I am sorry for the mistakes. If you see any errors please let me know.


End file.
